minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeff16306
New Icon I like that new "messages" icon you made. Honeyfern081501 (talk) 02:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks : 18:17, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Just received a notice from semanticdrifter saying that asking for donations will result in being globally blocked. Might want to take that thing off your profile page. Honeyfern081501 (talk) 02:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Photographer I've noticed your wiki has some lack of photos that actually show blocks/items in their natural occurence. I was wondering if you'd like me to help with that. In other words, I am applying for "photo admin." My guidelines: *I do all my work without world editors, mods, special seeds, etc. *I do my best work photographing things in their natural surrounding. *I will only alter the landscape in a photo if it needs more light, etc. (i.e. deep in a cave) *I will do things that I need to spawn in, i.e. the Wither or a Giant. Sincerely, MC Photos (talk) 03:04, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, it'd be great if you helped! I'll try to get you the usertag. How did you find out about this wiki anyways? : You sent out a request on Community Central. And I work on the Hexxit Wiki (minimally), so I met SilverHexxitFights. :MC Photos (talk) 18:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, cool. :Just made a better picture: :I think it's a bit better. I changed my position so I was looking across the trees and waited until the sun was down to a less deep point. :MC Photos (talk) 18:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's better. : 18:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Creepmyroofdog They posted inappropriate comments on the Herobrine page. I banned them from chat. Brackenfern04 (talk) 16:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I've banned Creepmyroofdog for a day- standard wiki procedures. If they keep on doing it, I'll ban them for a week. 21:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) New Navigation Buttons on Mainpage? I've been at work in my laboratory and have been prototyping new navigation buttons on the main page. They look like this (prototype I used has a diamond pickaxe and links to Pickaxe): So yeah, I tried it for the Rules button on the main page but it didn't work. #What do you think? #Do you think you could get it to work? Honeyfern081501 (talk) 00:20, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : I think that has something to do with the table it's in, or maybe the you used. But Jeff is the CSS expert on the wiki (I know he'll protest that), so let's let him have the final say. SilverHexxitFights (talk) 02:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Apparently you had to make it a template. I added it onto the main page, but it didn't look too good. Working on that now. 16:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I changed the whole contents table but I didn't have the time to change all the icons into the new ones. You need to make a template for each icon and place at the beginning of the template. 21:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC)